


Silk is the New Black

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [4]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, mentions of piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima decides panties are a good idea.  In the long-run, he’s right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tajima-kun!

It’s times like these when Tajima wishes Hanai had hair to pull on, or at least run his fingers through.

“Shit Hanai—d’ya gotta be such a—ah, such a tease?” Tajima wants to sound severe, but it’s hard enough to speak as it is. 

Hanai slips a finger under the thin silk of Tajima’s panties, which is the first bit of skin-on-skin contact his cock has gotten all night and damn it’s nowhere  _near_  enough, and it ends with a shutter when Hanai slips his finger out and the fabric snaps back into place.

“I’m the tease?” Hanai’s mouth is so close that Tajima can  _feel_  the heat of his breath through the fabric of his flimsy under things—Tajima’s hips cant forward, instinctive and desperate.  A bad move, in the short-run, because Hanai murmurs his next words right where his cock and balls meet, still through that damnable silk, “You can’t wear this and then just—expect me to take it off right away, can you?   _That’d_  be teasing.”

“Then don’t take ‘em off, just—do somethin’!” The words end in a whine, because Hanai’s mouthing at him through the panties, his mouth damp and hot and Tajima wants to be  _in_ it.

Hanai works his way up the obscene outline Tajima’s shaft makes against silk, then because he’s a merciful lover, tugs down the waistband of the panties with a single finger and licks the head of Tajima’s cock with the flat of his tongue. 

“F-fuck,” Tajima can’t help but thrust forward, and Hanai goes with it, taking Tajima into his mouth.  Brushes of tongue and light suction keeps all of Tajima’s attention on Hanai’s mouth, so he almost doesn’t notice that Hanai’s tugged his underwear down his thighs until the fabric bites into him with the strain of how far his spread legs have stretched them.     

Tajima doesn’t push, because that’s  _rude_ , but his hands do curve over the back of Hanai’s head, telegraphing his enthusiasm for Hanai’s sudden dive down, to the root of him, with the dull scrape of his fingernails against Hanai’s scalp. 

Later, they’ll have a talk about Hanai and haircuts.

But for now—

“S-shit, Ha-hana— _Azusa fuck—_ Y-y-you’re too good at this, gonna cum—“  

Hanai hums in response, which is really just as good as a command in his best Captain Voice, and it’s with a tremulous shutter that Tajima let’s go, toes curling, thighs trembling, voice filling the room with Hanai’s name.

When Tajima slides off the bed, it’s because he’s too relaxed to stop himself.  When he stays there and works his way on to his stomach, it’s because he wants revenge. 

“U-um, Tajima?” The fear of a long, drawn-out,  _torturous_  retribution is plain in Hanai’s voice. 

“Yeah?” Tajima says, once he’s kissed the skin over Hanai’s microdermals (one for each year they’ve been together, not that Hanai’s ever said—not that he’s ever needed to). 

“What’re you up to?”

“Well,” his grin is wicked as he trails one finger over the hard-on straining against Hanai’s jeans, “You can’t wear something like this, and expect me to finish with it right away, can you?”


End file.
